Ampun DJ !
by XOXO FANFICTION
Summary: i love you my naughty DJ ! / i love my innocent boy / i have been taken / NOOOOOOO ! /SEKAI or KAIHUN HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

AMPUN DJ!

Evil_zackBeastStoryFanfictions

Poster Promotion

Ampun DJ ! ? [Boys Love]

Chapter by Zhouiee_99/ Joe_999

Genre: Boys Love, Humor, School life | Rated: T | Length: Chapter  
Cast : Exo Member | Recomended song:

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

Indonesia,2013.

DON'T Copy this story, because this story after take a copyright by Indonesia,2013.

Summary:

Kai: i love you my DJ /

sehun: i love my innocent boy /

luhan: i have been taken with some one

Noooooo...

Seoul, 07.15 KST

Love or hate ?

KAI POV

Hi yo, hari ini seperti biasa seorang pria tamvan yang paling di kagumi banyak orang di sekolahan yaitu aku sendiri Kai atau Kim jong in sedang sarapan di temani roti beserta selai strowberry dan segelas susu yang senantiasa menyambutku di pagi hari ini. Hari ini rencananya mau mengajak seseorang agar mau menemaniku makan siang, kau tau siapa dia ? wanita? Bukan, kalian salah dia itu pria namun lebih manis dari wanita mana pun apalagi kulit putih susunya yang mulus membuatku tidak ingin terlalu jauh dari nya bahkan wajahnya yang sangat manis itu pun tak mau ku sia siakan pasti akan aku lahap dia. Wah seringai ku terlihat lagi ckckck kenapa aku selalu tidak bisa mengontrol nafsuku ya saat bersama dia sial.

Kini aku sudah keluar dari apartemen ku dan menghampiri mobil sport hitam kesayangan ku, aku melempar tas yg bermerk itu ke dalam mobil di susul oleh tubuh ku dan menutup pintu mobil setra menghidupkan mobil dan melaju secepat mungkin membakar jalanan pagi hari ini dengan roda mobil ku yang siap melelehkan aspal jalanan sehingga bisa memancarkan percikan kembang api yang indah wow my DJ watting me oke .

Author P.O.V

_"aaaaa, itu Prince of DJ "_

_ "astaga, dia sangat tamvan sekali pagi ini"_

_ "ya ampun dia membuatku meleleh"_

_ "kyaaa opppaaa"_

_ "oppa sharanghae"_

Suara riuh yang tercipta akibat triakan triakan dari para siswi first XOXO high school memecah keheningan pagi dan kedamaian hari ini. Siapa yang tidak histeris melihat seorang pria yang baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya (laborghini veneno) dengan freestyle dan keluar dengan stylishnya rambutnya yang blonde, seragam yang dua kancing teratasnya sengaja di buka,lengan jas yang di gulung sesikut dan lengan kemejanya yang di lipat menutupi gulungan lengan jasnya, dasi yang di longgarkan asal serta tas yang setia bertumpu di salah satu bahunya membuat pria ini terlihat sangat sempurna dan tampan di mata semua orang yang melihatnya.

"ya ampun dia berjalan ke arah ku"

"aaa oppa your handsome"

Begitulah triakan mereka yang semakin menjadi ketika sang pangeran sekolah ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya. Di lorong sekolah dia pun berpapasan dengan wanita dan mengajaknya berbicara dengan gayanya yang uh naughty boy thats right XD

"hi, cantik nanti malam kau ada acara ?"

"a-anio oppa, em ak-aku free malam ini"

"hm, kalau begitu ini datang ya"

"ah ne aku pasti datang"

"aku tunggu kau"

Sang pangeran sekolah itu pun melayangkan wink dan senyum indah nya pada sosok wanita tinggi dengan body yang sexy dan cantik, dan tau kah apa yang dia berikan ? bukan, dia tidak memberikan uang atau no. Handphonenya melainkan sebuah tiket, bukan tiket nonton tapi tiket masuk ke club. Kau tau club ? pasti tau kan, club tempat orang orang bergerak kesana kemari menggoda lawan jenis dan bertransaksi barang haram atau hanya sekedar minum minum bersama teman dan menari seirama dengan lagu yang di putar oleh sang DJ. Yap thats right, club malam. Sepertinya sang pangeran kita seorang DJ ya ? haha. Sesampainya di kelas XI C dia pun langsung menuju bangkunya di sebelah kiri di belakang, dia melempar tas nya ke atas meja dan langsung mengeluarkan gadget nya.

"ah, rupanya kau baru datang"

Suara mengintrupsi itu pun membuatnya yang sedang asik mentouch gadgetnya menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

"menunggu ku ?" ujarnya menopang pelipisnya dengan tangan kananya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"ckckckck, tak baik membuat orang menunggu lama"

Orang itu pun menghampirinya dan bertopang tangan di dadanya sambil tak kalah memberikan senyum meremehkannya.

"terserah, aku sibuk tak ada waktu untuk berbicara dengan seorang maniac murahan seperti mu KAI"

Orang di panggil Kai itu hanya menundukan kepalanya dan menatapnya dengan melepas tawa ejeknya.

"uh, ya aku itu mungkin maniac murahan tapi .."

Orang bernama kai itu berjalan ke arah belakang bangkunya dan memegangi kedua pundak pria itu.

"tapi apa ?"

"tapi kau akan tunduk pada maniac murahan seperti ku my naughty DJ"

Ujar Kai seduktif di telinga pria itu membuatnya mengeluarkan poker face andalannya.

"ya, aku tau itu. Tapi .."

Kali ini pria itu yang berbalik ke belakang dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kai.

"kau yang akan hancur KIM JONG IN_" skatmat kai tidak bisa berkutik dia terdiam dan memamerkan wajah tidak sukanya pada orang itu sedang kan orang itu kembali duduk seperti semula sambil memamerkan wajah penuh kemenangannya. Tak ingin di remehkan buruannya kali ini kai memiliki pemikiran yang dia yakini akan membuat buruannya jatuh di tangannya.

"baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita berduel ?"

"maksudmu ?"

Kai berjalan ke bangku di depannya dan duduk menghadap belakang.

"kita balapan, yang kalah harus menuruti yang menang bagaimana?"

"hm, cih kau pikir aku akan terpancing ?" smirk mulai tersungging di bibir tipisnya

"apa maksudmu ?"

"aku tidak akan terjebak akan permainan mu kai, sudahlah lebih baik kau cari yang lain yang sama sama payahnya dengan mu haha"

"kau bukannya takut terpancing tapi kau kau takut menerima tantangan ku karena kau yakin aku yang akan menang"

"apa ?" kali ini pria itu lah yang terdiam dan mulai tak suka dengan perdebatannya dengan kai

"oh sehun, ayolah aku yakin kehilangan laborghini mu yang masuk 3 priangkat teratas mobil paling mahal dan hanya 3 unit yang di keluarkan oleh prusahaan laborghini tidak akan membuatmu mati kan ?, kalau aku menang aku hanya meminta laborghini mu itu bagaimana ?"

" "

Tak ada jawaban sepertinya pria yang di panggil sehun itu pun sedang memikirkannya matang matang

"kau tidak mau ?"

"itu mobil ku, tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya barang secuil. Yang lain"

"hey !"

"kau untung bisa medapat laboghini terbaru ku tapi aku tidak beruntung mendapat mobil sport keluaran 2010 mu itu yang sudah usang dan berkarat di pakai balapan saja pasti mesinnya langsung panas dan meledak aku tidak mau"

"oh, baiklah bagaimana kalau kita ganti.."

"apa?"

"yang menang bisa memberikan satu tantangan pada yg kalah jika tidak bisa di penuhi maka yg kalah akan mendapat hukuman bagaimana ?"

'sial, dia pasti ada maksud dari ini, tapi kalau aku menolaknya anak ini tidak akan pernah lelah mengganggu ku aishh menyebalkan ingin rasanya aku menendangnya keluar angkasa'

"bagaimana ?"

"baiklah aku pasti menang"

"bagus, kita lakukan besok malam di tempat biasa oke my naughty DJ"

Pria yang bernama kai itu memberikan wink dan senyumannya pada sehun sebelum dia menuju tempat duduknya . 'kena kau my naughty DJ, akan ku buat kau takluk di hadapan ku dan akan ku pastikan aku ta akan menunda waktu lagi untuk merasakan setiap inci tubuh mu' smirk pun perlahan mulai terukir .

Apa yang akan terjadi pada sang DJ kita ? takluk atau dewi fortuna masih melindunginya dari serangan sang srigala lapar ?

TBC

Don't Forget For RCL Please, jika responnya baik akan di buat chapternya XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Ampun DJ ! ? [Boys Love]**

**Chapter by Zhouiee_99/ Joe_999**

**Genre: Boys Love, Humor, School life | Rated: T-M | Length: Chapter  
Cast : Exo Member | Recomended song: Growl-Exo, **

**NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~**

**Indonesia,2013.**

_Summary:_

_Kai: i love you my DJ / _

_sehun: i love my innocent boy / _

_luhan: i have been taken with some one_

_Noooooo..._

**Replay:**

**Sehunnoona**

Haha ini bisa KaiHun bisa HunHan bisa dll liat aja lah pokonya tetep pantengin channel tv kesayangan anda ini XD si sehun bener bener jadi idamannya si kai lah pokonya seru (y)

**Glux99**

Haha ini bisa KaiHun bisa engga pokonya tetep pantengin terus channel tv anda ini oke (y) thanks udah suka ffnya ;)

**LM90**

Wah, seger ya ? thanks ya udah mau reaply XD kurang M ternyata haha typo itu benar benar mendarah daging sih XD

**BluePrince14**

Waduh yg di bawah Kai ? wow gimana ya ? XD haha pokonya tetep pantengin aja dah pasti seru lah XD

**HyunRa**

Haha HunHan juga ada maybe pokonya banyak kejutannya xD

**Nin nina**

Haha iya kai pasti di atas ko tenang XD –padahal author mau bikin dia di bawah XD

Dan kenalkan author ff abal ini adalah namja tampan dari negeri garuda XD salam kenal haha

**SehunBubbleTea1294**

Dua duanya seme kakak XD keren kan ? waks :v

**Ryuuki**

Di bagian apa yang membuat muh bingung nak ? XD di chapter 2 ini semoga bisa memuaskan lah. Ini semua pair ada tenang aja XD

**Unnamend EXOstand**

Ada ada tapi ga full yadong juga sih XD tapi bisa di atur sesuai permintaan XD

**TerkenaViruthCadelThehun**

Haha silahkan baca dengan seksama chapter ini eaa XD uke seme nya masih di rahasiain thanks udah mau baca dan review XD

**_Seoul, 09.30 KST_**

**_ Fist meet ? it's trouble_**

Author P.O.V

**_BRUMMM BRUMMM BRUMMM_**

Suara riuh mesin mobil yang saling mengaum memecah keheningan malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam yang tenang tanpa ada suara apa pun lagi, terlihat se-kumpulan orang orang dengan gaya street stylenya dengan senantiasa menunggu pertarungan sengit yang akan berlangsung di malam yang tenang ini. Tak lama 2 orang pria menghampiri seseorang yang tengah meminum sekaleng minuman penuh penikmatan.

"yo , what's up dude ?"

"very happy brother"

"yo yo yo, with whom street car recing do you do tonight ?"

"hmm" pria itu pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga lawan bicaranya "my girlfriend brother"

**_PROK PROK PROK_**

Lawan bicaranya itu pun repleks bertepuk tangan dan tertawa lepas atas ucapannya dia sungguh tidak sabar melihat siapa girlfriend yang orang itu bicarakan.

"wah wah wah, kali ini siapa lagi yang kau incar KAI ?"

Senyum pria bernama kai itu pun mengembang indah memancarkan aura kemenangan yang telak.

"kau akan tau nanti Park Chanyeol, dia itu sangat cantik, sexy, dan ouhh shitt wajahnya yang manis itu tidak bisa hilang dari pikiranku" ujar pria bernama kai itu sambil membayangkan wajah girlfriend yang dia maksud sampe merem melek /? XD

Orang yang bernama park chanyeol atau bisa di bilang chanyeol itu memandang kai dengan wajah ouh shitt apa dia benar benar nunna cantik berbadan montok /?

"oh lalu kapan dia akan datang ?" kali ini pria yang ada di samping chanyeol yang sedang ngeces itu angkat bicara dan membuyarkan imajinasi mesum mereka sekaligus.

"hm, aku pikir sebentar lagi " ujar kai sembari mengedarkan penglihatnya mencoba melihat apakah kekasihnya itu sudah datang atau belum.

"YA ! mobilnya keren sekali"

"wah itu mobil lamborghini terbaru kerenn!"

"kira kira siapa orang di balik kemudi mobil itu ?"

Suara riuh itu semakin terdengar ketika sebuah mobil sport Lamborghini vaneno berwarna hitam mengkilat melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kerumunan orang orang yang haus akan tontonan menarik. Mobil itu pun sebentar lagi hampir akan menyambar orang yang ada di depannya namun dengan gerakan memindahkan tuas, kemudi dan rem yang cepat mobil itu membentuk garis lengkung 90° dan berhenti tepat di depan mata KAI dan kawannya.

"wow, keren" ujar chanyeol memuji gaya menyetir orang yang ada di balik kemudi mobilnya itu.

"kau punya lawan yang handal KIM JONG IN" ujar pria yang bersama chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak kai dan tersenyum angle.

"o.O woa aku tidak berpikir anak ini akan semahir ini" ujarnya pelan sambil berdiri tegap dari posisi terdahulunya yaitu bersender di cup depan mobilnya, sambil bersikap seperti biasa dengan berpangku tangan dan tersenyum sinis.

Orang yang di tunggu-tunggu itu pun keluar dari mobil mahalnya tersebut dengan style berbeda dan terkesan keren/ manly, keluar dengan stelan t-shirt bermerk berwarna putih dengan tulisan 88 di depannya, celana jeans putih dan sepatu sport dari brend terkemuka lalu jangan lupakan rambutnya yang kini sudah menjadi neat fashion hairstyle lalu kalung dan beberapa gelang yang terkesan sangat menunjang ke manlyannya membuat pria dengan kulit seputih susu dan tinggi itu terlihat sangat sempurna. Pria itu pun menghampiri kai dengan gaya nya yang ouhh shitt naughty.

"kau benar benar memiliki atitude yang buruk oh sehun, sudah sangat lama aku menunggu mu, kau kemana saja ?" ujar kai membuka percakapan

"ah, itu... gomaen ne MIANHAE" ujarnya dengan gaya bicaranya yang khas

"ah, wait wait jadi ini pacar wanita mu kai ? dia kan namja" ujar chanyeol yang menatap kai heran dan sesekali melihat ke arah orang yang mereka singgung yaitu sehun

"hah, dia memang namja tapi dia itu bagaikan wanita yang cantik dan sexy" kai kini berkata dengan nada sedikit menggoda sehun

"oke, this is your choice guy's forgeting it and lets play the race" pria di sampinya pun yang sudah tidak sabar melihat aksi pria bernama oh sehun itu pun mulai angkat bicara dari pada pembicaraan mereka semakin memperlamban acara malam ini.

"ah iya aku lupa itu" kini chanyeol sudah bersemangat untuk menyaksikan pertontonan seru.

"baik, mana routenya ?" ujar sehun santai.

"hm, routenya dari sini kau akan melewati jalanan sepi lalu melewati lorong bawah tanah setelah itu sampai ke pusat kota dan melewati gang yang cukup untuk dua mobil balapan lalu menyebrangi jembatan dan kembali sampai kesini, dan perlu di ingat sampai di pusat kota akan ada kamera pengintai polisi yang berjaga jaga malam ini berhati hatilah" ujar pria di samping kai panjang lebar dan terus menampilkan senyum anglenya

"itu mudah, ayo mulai" ujar sehun sambil berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

"ah, tunggu sehunnie. Kau masih ingat perjanjiannya, jangan sampai kau kalah oke"

"hm, terlalu percaya diri" sehun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke dalam mobil kesayangannya dan memarkirkannya di batas garis start, kai pun telah bersiap di garis start jalanan sudah bersih dari kerumunan semua orang sekarang tengah melihat detik detik pertarungan sengit ini berlangsung dari pinggir arena,

"oke are you ready ?"

**_BRUMMM BRUMMMM_**

Mobil keduanya saling memberikan auman mesin mobil mereka sebagai tanda mereka sudah siap membakar jalanan malam ini.

"set"

**_BRUM BRUMM BUMMM BRUMMMMM_**

Keduanya semakin memberikan auman mesin terbaik mobil mereka dan mendapat sorak sorai penonton yang menyaksikannya, keduanya menginjak gas dan kopling, sehun kemudian menaikan volume lagunya di dalam mobil yang canggih dengan mentouch ke atas bagian volumenya di layar pleksiblenya dan berkonsentrasi penuh pada jalanan.

"kau akan jatuh ke tangan ku OH SEHUN" sesekali kai melirik ke arah samping mobilnya memantau sesosok oh sehun dari kaca mobilnya yang terbuka.

"GOOOOO"

Aba aba itu pun membuat mobil keduanya berdecit keras dan melepaskan gas melaju mencuri posisi terdepan dengan kecepatan penuh semua bersorak gembira dan saling mengagumkan para petarung hadal mereka di lapangan.

Terlihat yang lebih dulu mencuri posisi adalah oh sehun dengan mobil lamborghini vanenonya dan ke dua adalah kai dengan mobil Gumpert apollonya keduanya saling bertarung mempertahankan dan merebut posisi. Sehun yang di posisi pertama memacu mobilnya sampai 100km/jam per 3,3 detik mobilnya serasa melaju dengan mulus tanpa ada hambatan yang berarti tangan kanannya lincah memainkan tuas roda girnya.

"holy shitt sejak kapan dia meninggalkan jarak yang cukup jauh, aishh aku ta akan kalah"

Grutu kai sambil memacu mobilnya lebih cepat dan berada di belakang mobil sehun dengan menempelnya lekat, sudah cukup lama mereka melaju dan sampailah mereka ke trowongan bawah tanah mereka memacu mobilnya dengan semakin cepat dan memasuki trowongan dengan memilih jalur yang berbeda oh sehun berada di lajur kiri sedangkan kai berada di lajur kanan. Memang berbahaya bagi kai berjalan di lajur kanan seperti ini tapi di karenakan ini sudah larut malam dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang sudah jarang maka resiko untuk bertabrakan akan minim.

Sehun melihat speedo meternya dan menghelan nafas berat.

"ah, menyusahkan" wajahnya yang datar itu pun kembali terfokus pada jalan

Kringat membanjiri pelipis keduanya suhu di dalam mobil mereka pun semakin panas dan panas lagi masuk lah mereka ke lintasan pusat kota. Mereka berpisah jalur lagi setelah berada di jalan raya yang besar mencoba memanfaatkan ruang yang luas itu untuk menjadi no satu. Jalur pertama di depan mereka terdapat sebuah tikungan yang lumayan tajam sehun mulai memelankan sedikit laju mobilnya dan itu langsung di manfaatkan kai untuk menyalip baru setengah bagian mobilnya yang berhasil menyalip langsung di hadapkan dengan tikungan itu sehun langsung mengerakan tuasnya dan menginjak rem dan gas lalu memutar stir dengan cepat sehingga di membentuk sudut lengkung yang pas dengan pembatas jalan.

"terlalu lebar bung terlalu lebar"

Kai langsung menginjak gas dan susah payah mengendalikan keseimbangan mobilnya sehingga sepersekian detik dia berada di depan mobil sehun.

"ahh bicht your shitt aku membuka nya terlalu lebar"

Sehun yang kesal langsung menyusul jarak antara mereka, posisi tidak berubah kai tetap di depan sampai akhirnya mereka melewati gang dan saling menghalangi pergerakan roda lawan, sampailah mereka di jembatan yang menentukan kemenangan mereka.

"tinggal ini"

Tiba tiba tanpa terduga jembatan itu pun mengangkat dan meninggalkan celah yang cukup lebar jika melaluinya dengan melompati celah itu.

"ah sialan !"

Eram kai frustasi dia benar benar tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya sehun pun yang sudah bersiap melawati jembatan tersebut menyiampak satu tombol merah yang di berinama turbo 1 sehun tersenyum dan bersiap memencet tombol itu dan...

**_BRUUSSSHHHHHHHHHHH_**

Satu tolakan keras dari turbonya membuat kecepatan laju mobilnya berada di atas maximal minimum, kai tidak tinggal diam dia pun mempersiapkan turbonya dan ...

**_BoOOOOmMMMM_**

Tolakan keras meluncur dan membuat mobilnya melaju kencang semua orang di sebrang jembatan pun terus meneriakan pejuang mereka masing masing dan berharap salah satu dari mereka menang dan itu adalah jagoan mereka, sorak sorai terus menggema dan para pembalap pun bersiap menaiki jembatan dengan kecepatan penuh dan bersiap untuk melompati jembatan itu, keduanya saling berharap dan mereka pun melompati jembatan itu dan...

.

.

.

.

Seoul, 07.30 KST

Terlihat seorang namja yang cukup tinggi berdiri di gerbang First XOXO high school. Pria itu tampak sedikit gugup namun dia mulai menenangkan dirinya, dia menghelan nafas panjang sampai akhirnya tekadnya terkumpul.

"hm, FXOXO high school. Fighting" dengan semangat yang membara dia pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area sekolah FXOXO yang sangat megah, mewah dan berkesan sangat indah.

.

.

Terlihat di lapangan parkir yang luas sang pangeran tampan FXOXO high school baru saja memarkir mobil jagoannya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan style rambut blondenya, sweeter cream tdk berlengan dengan logo FXOXO high school dan baju berwarna putih berlengan pendek, dan bajunya yang di keluarkan sambil membawa tasnya di punggungnya. Suara riuh siswa siswi FXOXO high school kembali terdengar ketika idolanya menuju lorong yang terhubung ke kelasnya, tiba tiba tanpa di sengaja di persimpangan lorong yang sepi dia menabrak seseorang dan membuat orang itu terjatuh.

"YA! Kau itu buta hah ? kalau jalan pakai mata mu dasar bodoh!"

Ujar sehun dengan bentakan yang langsung bisa membuat mu diam seribu bahasa,

"mi mianhae aku buru buru tadi sehingga -"

"sudah aku tak butuh penjelasan mu dasar bodoh, minggir kau menghalangi jalan ku" sehun tanpa sempat mendengar penjelasan pria itu langsung melenggang dengan angkuhnya meninggalkan sesosok pria manis keturunan china dengan rambut soft pink, dan kulit yang putih walau tak seputih sehun yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan raut wajah yang menyesal serta kaget.

"ah, dia benar. Dasar bodoh kau Xi Luhan hari pertama sudah membuat orang tidak suka pada mu huh betapa bodohnya" runtuknya pada diri sendiri sambil berdiri dan membawa tasnya melangkahkan kaki lesu.

"hm, seenaknya lagi anak itu" terdengar di sudut lain lorong seseorang berdiri dan memperhatikan pristiwa tadi dan menggelengkan kepalanya pusing akan tingkat sehun yang benar-benar semaunya sendiri.

TBC

Yo gimana chapter 2 ini ? keren atau malah tidak keren sama sekali ? minta Review lagi oke buat chap selanjutnya jangan jadi silent reader oke budidayakan Review please agar ff ini bisa semakin bagus lagi. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Ampun DJ ! ? [Boys Love]**

**Chapter by Zhouiee_99/ Joe_999**

**Genre: Boys Love, Humor, School life | Rated: T-M | Length: Chapter  
Cast : Exo Member | Recomended song: Growl-Exo, **

**NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~**

**Indonesia,2013.**

_Summary:_

_Kai: i love you my DJ / _

_sehun: i love my innocent boy / _

_luhan: i have been taken with some one_

_Noooooo..._

**Replay:**

**KaiHunnieEXO**

Wah thanks thanks thanks XD wah wajahnya innocent banget haha gimana ya ? KAIHUN ga ya ? –mikir keceh XD terus pantengin channel tv kesayangan anda aja oke XD

**Nin nina**

Haha annyeong saeng yang manis ;) XD ga papa lah namanya ketidak tau an oppa maafkan kamu nak XD haha kedipannya itu loh wah kaihun ga ya ? kaihun ga ya ? jangan jangan jadi bihun ntar xD terus setia jadi readers ff abal ini aja oke xD yang menang ? siapa ya ? aduh oppa lupa masa waks :v iya yang itu luhan yang masih culun culunnya nanti liat dah ada kejutannya xD

**Nicerindi**

Wah banyak yang minta kaihun nih oke see di chapter brikutnya oke xD aduh yang menang siapa ya ? –mikir keras xD wah lupa lagi saya xD nanti bakalan ada flashbacknya ko tenang waks

**Glux99**

Flashback see di chapter selanjutnya xD wah kaihun hard shipper nih xD oke oke di usahakan kaihun oke (y) xD

**_Seoul, 12.30 KST_**

**_ Hate the dare !_**

**DUKK DUKK DUKK**

Suara orang yang sedang mendrible bola basket itu menggema ke seluruh gedung olahraga ini, tak lupa suara decitan sepatu yang bergesekan dengan latai lapangan basket yang licin itu semakin menambah gaduh gedung ini.

Dan sekarang telihat 2 tim basket sedang bertanding di quarter terakhir dengan kedudukan 59 – 60.

"shtttt"

Suara itu terdengar sebagai komando bagi kawannya dan dengan cepat anggota dari timnya paham dengan komando yang di berikan oleh sang kapten dan langsung membuka pola pick and roll dengan cepat bola kini berpindah pada posisi 4 dan shoot, 2 point.

**_TETTT TETTT TTETTT_**

Permainan pun berakhir dan skor berubah menjadi 59 – 62, pemain bernomor punggung 7 itu pun melangkah ke arah bangku cadangan dan mengambil handuk kecil mengusap keringatnya dan meletakannya di kepala, lalu menengak minumannya.

"permainan yang bagus, makin hari semakin banyak perubahan aku menyerahkan tim ini kepada mu, minggu depan ada pertandingan Spring championship aku harap kalian dapat membuat bangga sekolah kita"

"hah... hah..., serahkan pada mereka saja"

Pemain bernomor punggung 7 dengan ban kapten di lengannya itu hanya membalas seadanya dengan keadaan kecapean dan kembali menegak minumannya seraya mengambil tas nya dan berniat meninggalkan ruangan.

"ah, satu hal lagi. Jangan membuat onar kalau kau masih mau bermain di lapangan"

Pemain itu hanya menghentikan sebentar aktivitas membenahi barangnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas kecuali handuk kecilnya yang setia berada di atas kepalanya menutup rambut blondenya yang basah akibat keringat dan kembali berbenah dan keluar dari gedung itu tanpa menghiraukan triakan senior seniornya.

"baka" kata itu yang dia lontarkan setelah keluar dari gedung itu.

.

.

.

"Itadaki matsu" terlihat di sebuah cafetaria elit milik FXOXO high school ada seorang pria tampan nan manis sedang menikmati makan siangnya dengan damai sendirian di pojok cafetaria sepertinya pria itu tidak mau berbaur seperti layaknya orang orang di sekitarnya yang saling bercengkrama dan tertawa akibat percakapan yang mereka lontarkan. Pria itu sudah cukup nyaman dengan hal itu sekarang.

Kita tinggal sebentar pria manis itu yang sedang melahap makan siangnya dengan bersemangat kini kita lihat seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan stelan brandalan sekolahan kemeja biru yang di gulung sesikut dasi yang longgar dan kejanya yang sebelah kanannya di masukan ke dalam celana seragamnya dan sisi lainnya di biarkan keluar begitu saja serta rambut yang di buat jadi neat fashion hairstyle itu pun memasuki cafetaria yang sedang gaduh akibat percakapan siswa siswi yang sedang bergumam tentang pria tinggi itu, banyak yang kagum banyak juga yang iri dan itu pasti dari lain pihak. Pihak perempuan pasti berbikir bahwa dia adalah malaikat sekolah atau prince of school di pihak laki laki jelas akan merasa iri karena mereka kurang mendapat perhatian dari perempuan di FXOXO gara gara pria ini.

Pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan seperti mencari cari seseorang dan gotcha dia menemukannya dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan cepat, sesampainya di depan meja orang yang dia tuju dia pun membuka suaranya yang berat namun sexy itu.

"kau Xi Luhan anak kelas 2 B ?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan orang yang dia tuju dan menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja sehingga badannya sedikit condong ke depan, sedangkan orang bernama luhan itu menghentikan acara makan siangnya yang damai dan mencoba menatap pria yang mengajaknya bicara.

"ah, ne"

Tanpa aba aba apapun pria itu langsung menarik lengan mungil luhan dan menyeretnya keluar dari cafetaria itu, sementara luhan hanya bisa pasrah. Banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan dari siswa siswi yang hampir seluruhnya menyaksikan pristiwa langka itu apa yang akan di lakukan pangeran sekolahan mereka terhadap pria manis itu ? aneh sekali, mengingat pria itu memiliki status berpacaran dengan seorang model terkenal dan mana mungkin kalau mereka mau berkelahi apa yang menyebkan pria itu marah pada pria manis tadi ? dan banyak lagi pertanyaan yang ada di benak mereka namun mereka lagi lagi hanya mampu menerka nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"ya, le-lepaskan kau menyakiti tangan ku" ujar pria manis yang lengannya di tarik paksa pria tinggi di depannya yang tetap tak mau mendengar ucapannya dan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di pergelangan tangan lelaki manis itu, dia yakin bahwa tangannya pasti sudah memerah sempurna.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Pria itu pun langsung melepaskan genggamannya.

"kau ini kenapa ? tiba tiba menarik ku kemari, tak ada kerjaan sekali kau" ujar pria manis itu sambil mengusap ngusap pergelangan tangannya.

"..." ta ada jawaban dari pria jangkung di hadapannya hanya menatap lurus pria manis itu tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"kalau tak ada yang mau kau bicarakan aku pergi" dia pun membalikan badannya berniat untuk meninggalkan pria jangkung itu namun tiba tiba tangan kekarnya menahan pundak pria manis itu dan dengan satu hentakan membalikan badannya sehingga saling berhadapan dan...

**_CHUUUU_**

Satu kecupan mendarat tepat di bibir mungilnya, dan hanya di balas dengan kerjapan mata seakan ta percaya apa yang pria jangkung itu lakukan dan hanya diam tak membalas kecupannya atau melakukan penolakan namun di detik berikutnya pria manis itu tersadar dan mendorong bahu tegapnya.

**PLAKKKK**

Satu tamparan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kiri pria jangkung itu dan mungkin cukup keras sehingga meninggalkan jejak disana. Dan di detik berikutnya pria manis itu meninggalkan pria jangkung tadi dan tak berselang lama dari kepergian pria manis tadi seseorang menghampiri pria tadi sambil memberikan tepuk tangan melecehkan.

"wah, tak perlu waktu lama ya untuk mendapat ciuman dari nya ? aku salah memberi mu tantangan macam itu"

Pria itu menghampiri pria jangkung tadi dan menepuk pundaknya namun sepersekian detik di tepis kembali oleh pria jangkung itu.

"selesaikan ? jangan ganggu aku lagi ! aku sibuk"

Dan sekarang hanya pria tadi yang berada di sana menatap kepergian pria jangkung tadi, yang hanya terpangpang punggung nya dari iris matanya sambil memberikan smirk andalannya.

"huh, tidak semudah itu kau lepas dari cengkraman ku oh SeHun. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan mu di lain waktu"

**TBC**

Bagaimana apakah masih menarik untuk di simak ? jika iya ayo berikan review nya . makin banyak review makin cepat pengerjaan chapter selanjutnya XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Ampun DJ ! ? [Boys Love]**

**Chapter by Zhouiee_99/ Joe_999**

**Genre: Boys Love, Humor, School life | Rated: M | Length: Chapter  
Cast : Exo Member | Recomended song: UI-hello**

**NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~**

**Indonesia,2013.**

_Summary:_

_Kai: i love you my DJ / _

_sehun: i love my innocent boy / _

_luhan: i have been taken with some one_

_Noooooo..._

_FXOXO High School_

Terlihat di koridor sekolah seorang pria dengan rambut soft pink berjalan sambil mendengarkan music dari ipondnya melalui earphone yang berwarna putihnya itu, sesekali menggerakan tangannya sesuai irama music yang dia dengar.

"eunghhh hentikkann jangannnhh di sinihhh" langkah pria itu langsung terhenti setelah di suguhi oleh pemandangan yang kurang mengenakan menurutnya, yang dia lihat sekarang adalah dua orang pria yang sedang saling melakukan ciuman panas dan tak jarang mereka berdua mendesahkan nama masing masing. Sang namja yang di duga sebagai semenya terlihat sedang memilin niple lawannya sehingga bagian badannya terekspose sempurna walau tetap menggunakan pakaian seragam dan hanya kancing bajunya saja yang di buka, sesekali menyesap bagian lehernya dan memanjakan daerah sensitive lainnya dari lawan mainnya.

GLUP

Dengan susah payah pria itu menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat adegan panas di dalam koridor sekolah itu, untung saja tidak ada orang yang melihat atau bisa di bilang sangat sepi karena jarang ada yang menggunakan koridor itu karena jaraknya jauh untuk di tempuh.

Tak ingin berlama lama berada di sana pria itu pun berbalik arah dan meninggalkan aktivitas mereka.

"semoga dosa mereka di ampuni"

.

.

.

**_TING TONGG_**

_All lesson ending for today, see you tomorrow morning with deferens spirit, take care and going home and have a nice day_

**_TING TONGG_**

Suara bel tanda pelajaran hari ini berakhir pun akhirnya berbunyi seluruh siswa FXOXO high school pun sudah berhamburan keluar sekolah, rata rata dari mereka menggunakan mobil sebagai kendaraan pribadi mereka jadi jangan heran jika saat ini banyak mobil mobil mewah berderet di lapangan parkir mewah FXOXO high school menunggu untuk di kemudikan oleh pemiliknya.

Saat ini seorang pria dengan black hairnya, kemeja berwarna putih yang di gulung sesikut, dasi yang tak terikat dengan benar dengan dua kancing baju bagian atas nya yang tebuka terlihat sangat memiliki karisma juga wajah good lookingnya yang menambah kesan wow pada pria ini, apalagi mobil sport bugatti veyron yang berada di sampingnya membuatnya sangat sempurna dan naughty.

"ah, hyungie"

Panggil seseorang dari jauh pada pria itu dan langsung di sambut lambain tangan olehnya serta senyum manisnya yang tak lepas dari wajah tampannya itu. Orang itu pun berlari menghampiri pria yang di panggil hyung itu dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"eh, tak usah seperti itu seperti pada orang luar saja"

Ujar pria itu sambil menepuk bahu orang tadi.

"kau pasti menunggu lama ya ? ah, mianhae hyung"

"sudah sudah, kau tak perlu bilang maaf terus Xi Luhan"

"ah, ne"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama melepas kerinduan mereka karena sudah lama tak bertemu semenjak luhan berumur 5 thn.

"kau sudah melihat adikku ?"

"ah, itu... aku tidak tau hyung"

"benar juga ya, dia kan tidak tinggal bersama ku waktu di china haha aku lupa. Ya sudah ayo ke rumah ku, akan ku kenalkan padanya dia juga seumuran dengan mu pasti kalian bisa jadi teman dekat" ujar pria itu seraya memberikan senyum terbaiknya lagi.

"hm, ne"

"kajja"

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil sport mewah itu dan beberapa detik kemudian mobil sport itu melaju meninggalkan lapangan parkir itu menuju sebuah rumah mewah, apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang rumah yang mewah ? apa kalian pernah berpikir bahwa di pusat kota seperti ini ada sebuah gedung mewah yang bertingkat dengan fashilitas yang kelas dunia serta berarsitektur tinggi ? mungkin bagi kalangan orang kaya pada umumnya memiliki villa atau mension di tempat yang tenang tetapi bagi pria berumur 23thn yang merupakan pemilik 5 hotel berbintang, 2 mall termewah, dan sebuah perusahaan terkenal di dunia itu tidak terlalu penting dia dan adiknya sudah cukup merasa nyaman tinggal di pusat kota seoul di gedung mewah yang merupakan rumah mereka itu.

"wah, aku pikir ini kantor"

"haha, kau ini" ujar pria itu sambil mengusap surai soft pink itu lembut dan tersenyum padanya.

Bagi Xi Luhan mungkin ini hal pertama nya masuk kedalam gedung mewah dengan fasilitas tingkat dunia dan itu ternyata adalah rumah nya juga mulai sekarang, luhan tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakan "WOW" dan "Keren" pada rumah barunya ini yang mungkin bisa di bilang apartement mewah. Luhan mengikuti kemana saja langkah hyungnya dan sampailah dia di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dengan fasilitas yang lengkap.

"nah Xi Luhan ini adalah kamar mu dan adikku ku harap kau menyukainya"

"wah, seluas ini ?"

"hm, tentu saja. Tapi kau tidak bisa menikmati suasana seperti di tempat tinggal mu dulu luhan, ya bisa saja aku mengajakmu ke villa ku tapi ..."

"ah, tidak apa ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk ku hyung gomawo"

"ya, bagus kalau begitu"

CLEKKK

"oh kau sudah pulang Oh Sehun ?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan hyungnya yang memanggil nama oh sehun,

_'tunggu, oh sehun ? bukannya dia adalah ...'_ untuk memastikannya luhan pun memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke arah pintu yang baru saja di buka tadi betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati seorang namja jangkung dengan dandanan yang sudah di bilang urak urakan sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"ka, siapa dia ?" tanya sehun sambil tetap menatap pria di hadapannya

"ah, kenalkan dia Xi Luhan dia adalah anak dari paman mu di china dan kurasa kau juga satu sekolah dengan nya"

"oh" pria bernama oh sehun itu pun berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan malas dan tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut seperti tidak mau tau.

"dan dia akan tinggal di sini, berbagi kamar mu dan jadilah anak yang baik oh sehun aku masih ada pekerjaan" ujar pria itu tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari adiknya "nah, ikuti dia dan bereskan barangmu susahkan anak itu saja kalau kau butuh sesuatu" ujar pria itu sambil mengelus rambutnya dan detik berikutnya dia pun menghilang di balik pintu kamar barunya bersama oh sehun seorang pemuda dingin yang kaya raya.

Hening ruangan luas itu serasa tak berpenghuni setelah pria itu meninggalkan ruang itu untuk urusan lannya, yang ada hanya seorang Xi luhan yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu masuk kamar itu dan seorang oh sehun yang melempar tas, dasi dan jasnya ke sembarang tempat lalu menuju dapur minimalis yang ada di sana mengambil minuman segar dari dalam lemari es dan menuangkan nya pada gelas yang berjajar rapih menggantung di dapur minimalis tersebut.

"hm, anu..."

"kamarnya ada di sana, masuk saja"

Seperti yang tau apa yang akan di katakan luhan, sehun langsung menyuruhnya masuk ke kamarnya sedangkan dia hanya menikmati minumnya. Dengan napas berat luhan pun berjalan gontay menuju ruangan lain di kamar itu sesuai petunjuk sehun dan menemukan sebuah ruangan atau tepatnya tempat tidur king size dengan arsitektur ruangan yang mewah.

"wah, keren"

Luhan pun melangkah masuk kedalam kamar tidurnya dan segera membereskan barang barangnya yang sebelumnya sudah datang ke sini setelah hyungnya itu menugaskan suruhannya untuk membawa barang barangnya ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Malam hari di seoul sangat dingin malam ini sedingin suasana di tempat menonton tV ini ,ada sehun dan luhan di sini namun hanya ada suara televisi saja yang sedang mereka tonton. Luhan beberapa kali menatap ke arah sehun dan melihat ke arah tv lagi sesekali memutar bola matanya malas dan menghelan napas berat.

"jadi orang yang aku cium tadi pagi itu adalah sodaraku sendiri ya ? lucu sekali" akhirnya sehun membuka percakapan diantara mereka dengan nada datar dan tetap melihat ke arah tv

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, luhan mendengus kesal .bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memaafkan masalah yang satu itu, dasar sodaranya ini sangat menyebalkan.

"jadi namamu xi luhan ya ? sudah berapa lama kau kenal dengan kakak ?"

"sejak kecil dia selalu mengunjungi keluarga ku makanya aku kenal dia sudah lama, memangnya kenapa?"

"hm, kau datang bukan untuk menguras harta kakak ku kan ?"

"APA?"

Kali ini keduanya saling bertatapan tajam dan terlihat aura panas diantara mereka

"yah, kau pasti mencari kabar tentang dia dan tau dia kaya raya atas kerjanya sendiri lalu kau menemuinya untuk menguras hartanya kan ?"

"huh, aku bukan tipe orang macam itu"

"lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba ke korea ? lalu menginap disini?"

"itu..."

"huh, ternyata benar kau murahan"

Sehun pun beranjak dari duduknya dan bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan itu namun terhenti ketika luhan berdiri dan berteriak padanya.

"YA OH SEHUN JAGA UCAPAN MU, aku bukan orang semacam itu aku kemari karena orang tua ku. Me-mereka menyebalkan dan aku muak harus mendengar mereka bertengkar makanya aku menghubungi kakak mu karena hanya dia yang dekat dengan ku dan yang aku kenal aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan sehebat itu yang aku tau dulu dia itu orang biasa, kakak mu mengusulkan untuk pindah ke korea untuk menenangkan pikiranku dan aku tidak ada niat seperti yang kau bilang tadi kenapa kau sebegitu menyebalkannya sih oh SEHUN!"

Mendengar perkataannya sehun pun tertegun keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu dan tiba tiba suara isakan terdengar sama oleh indra pendengaran sehun, dia pun berbalik dan melihat luhan sedang menangis dan entah kenapa dia merasa bersalah akan perkataannya dan entah sejak kapan hatinya merasa sakit melihat pria manis di depannya itu menitikan air matanya.

"em, mian..." ujarnya dan langsung beranjak dari sana meninggalkan luhan yang masih menangis di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Suara brisik khas club malam terdengar menggema di sini terlihat banyak orang yang sedang asik menari di lantai dansa dan orang orang lainnya yang sedang mabuk atau sedang melakukan sex dengan wanita malam di sana.

"wah, wah wah lihat kawan ada seorang anak kecil yang tersesat disini rupanya" terlihat sekelompok orang yang sedang menghampiri seorang pria yang sibuk meneguk wine tanpa memperdulikan orang orang itu.

"haha, ternyata dia tidak punya sopan satun rupanya"

"bagaimana kalau kita yg mengajarinya ?"

"ide yang bagus"

Mereka pun duduk di sisi pria itu dan salah satu dari mereka lancang menyentuh sesuatu di bawah sana. Pria itu langsung berdiri dan menghajarnya dengan satu pukulan telak.

"dasar anak kurang ajar"

Terjadi kekacawan di club itu, dan membuat semua pengunjung berjerit histeris melihat perkelahian itu sedangkan yang laki laki hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Banyak barang yang pecah dan darah yang bercucuran di sana yang tersisa hanya pria itu dengan lawannya yang sudah kewalahan, pria itu menghampirinya sambil membawa sebotol wine dan siap memukulnya dengan botol itu namun tangannya tertahan oleh lengan kekar seseorang.

"hentikan oh Sehun"

Suara mengintrupsi itu pun membuat sehun membiarkan bajingan itu pergi dan dia menjatuhkan botol itu sembarangan lalu pergi dari sana.

.

.

Kini di sebuah cafe terlihat 2 orang pria sedang menikmati secangkir coffe mereka adalah oh sehun dan kai.

"kau ini kenapa sehuna ? tidak biasanya kau seperti ini"

"bukan urusanmu"

Sehun hanya memenum coffenya tanpa berniat untu berbicara lebih banyak pada orang di hadapannya ini.

"kau masih dingin sehun, itu tidak baik"

"aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat"

"hm, baiklah. Ku antar kau pulang"

"tidak usah trimakasih"

"oh sehun.."

"AKU BILANG TIDAK USAH"

Mendengar triakan seorang oh sehun membuat kai dan pengunjung cafe itu tercekat dan kembali menjalani aktivitasnya setelah mendapat isyarat meminta maaf dari kai.

"cih, pelankan suaramu sehuna"

Pria itu hanya mengalihkan matanya ke luar jendela cafe

"sudah malam pulanglah"

Kai pun beranjak dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan uang lalu menaruhnya di meja sana kemudia berniat meninggalkan sehun di sana.

"tunggu"

Suara berat sehun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatnya menoleh

"di rumah mu ada siapa ?"

"hm, tidak ada siapa siapa untuk 1 bulan ini aku sendirian di rumahku. Kenapa ?"

"ayo pergi ke rumah mu"

Sehun pun berdiri dari duduknya dan mendahului kai yang masih mencerna kalimat sehun tadi.

'ke rumah ku ? itu berarti dia akan berada di kamar yang sama dengan ku ? wah, keren' tak di sadari sringai kai maulai terlukis di bibirnya dan langsung menyusul sehunnya dia ingin segera membawa barang antiknya ke rumahnya agar tidak di jamah oleh orang lain.

.

.

Di apartement, luhan sudah tertidur di kamarnya dengan sehun namun sehun tidak ada untuk malam pertamanya menginap di apartement hyungnya itu lagi pula tak ada keinginannya untuk satu ranjang dengan namja menyebalkan itu. Sementara itu hyungnya yang mengecek ke dalam kamar adiknya tidak menemukan adik semata wayangnya dan hanya menghembuskan napas berat lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar itu membiarkan luhan tidur dengan nyenyak.

"anak itu kemana lagi ? dasar pasti bermain wanita lagi dia ckck"

Ujar hyungnya itu sambil menikmati coffe dan melihat pemandangan indah kota seoul dari jendela apartemennya itu.

TBC

Replay

**GLux99**

Yoi XD si kamjong nyuruh si sehun buat nyium 10 cowo dan salah satunya itu si luhan XD thanks dukungannya.

**nin nina**

kamjong nyuruh si sehun buat nyium 10 cowo dan salah satunya itu si luhan XD haha

iyalah di liat aja di chapter selanjutnya xD

**nicerindi**

haha oke tar di chapter 5 di perjelas deh biar kamu ga bingung kakak XD

Yo yo reviewnya XD bakalan seru nih di next chapter dan buat yang masih bingung sama chapter sebelumnya di chapter berikutnya bakalan di jelaskan serinci rincinya dan suer gua XD so ayo reviewnya yang banyak lagi sinih XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Ampun DJ ! ? [Boys Love]**

**Chapter by Zhouiee_99/ Joe_999**

**Genre: Boys Love, Humor, School life | Rated: M | Length: Chapter  
Cast : Exo Member | Recomended song: Jin - Gone**

**NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~**

**Indonesia,2013.**

_Summary:_

_Kai: i love you my DJ / _

_sehun: i love my innocent boy / _

_luhan: i have been taken with some one_

_Noooooo..._

_WARNINGGGGGG NCCCCC ! XD_

**_Seoul, 10:30 KST_**

**_"Why sehuna ?"_**

_KAI Apartement_

Disebuah apartement sederhana milik pemuda bernama kai kini sedang ada tamu yang sangat penting baginya bahkan tamunya itu dia perlakukan sebagai princess di rumahnya yang kini sedang sepi karena adiknya sedang menginap di rumah orang tuanya dan itu membuat pria dengan senyum khas nya ini merasa malam nya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan menyenangkan baginya.

"kau mau makan apa ?"

Ujar kai yang merasa perutnya kelaparan setelah menemani pujaan hatinya bermain games selama 2 jam.

"memangnya kau bisa masak ?"

Cibir sehun sambil tetap melanjutkan bermain games.

"ya ! kau meremehkan ku huh oh sehun ?"

Ujar kai yang berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap sinis pada sehunnya itu.

"em, baiklah masakan aku apa yang bisa kau masak kai"

Ujar sehun yang melihat raut wajah marah kai dan membalasnya dengan senyuman, eh tunggu ! sehun tersenyum pada kai ? apa ini benar benar mimpi ?

KAI P.O.V

Kulihat pertama kalinya dia tersenyum tulus seperti itu pada ku, kenapa anak ini sebenarnya ? aku bahkan tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya kali ini. Aku terus memandangi senyuman seorang oh sehun yang bisa ku bilang selalu ada wajah dengan ekspresi datarnya yang selalu menyapa hari ku, tapi hati ku bergetar hebat ketika seorang oh sehun yang berada di depanku ini melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak ada dalam bayanganku.

"ya, katanya kau mau memasakan makanan untuk. Mana ? masakannya tidak akan matang sendiri kai" ujar nya membuyarkan lamunanku dan segera ku mengangguk dan beranjak ke arah dapur minimalis ku di apartement ku.

Normal P.O.V

Sehun kembali bermain dengan gamesnya sedangkan kai mulai mengeluarkan bahan bahannya dari dalam lemari es dan mulai mengolahnya, dengan terampil dan cekatan kai memotong bahan bahannya dan memanaskan tempat memasaknya. Sehun yang merasa tertarik dengan aroma harum dari arah dapur dan apa yang di lakukan kai pun menghentikan acara bermain gamesnya dan beranjak ke arah dapur.

"Woah, keren"

Ujar sehun terkejut dengan masakan kai yang tidak terlalu buruk dan sudah sebagian berada di meja makan minimalisnya.

"dari pada kau diam di sana mending kau bantu aku membawa ini ke meja itu"

Sehun pun hanya mengangguk ngangguk kecil dan menghampiri kai yang sedang menyelesaikan masakan terakhirnya, pikiran jahilnya muncul begitu saja melihat kai yang menurutnya 'sejak kapan dia serius ?' smirk pun tercipta sempurna di bibirnya dan ketika kai selesai dengan masakannya di merasa ada sesuatu yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"hey, kau sedang apa ?"

Ujar kai sambil melihat ke arah pemilik tangan jahil itu.

"bermain sekali tak masalahkan"

"mwo..?"

Kai hanya memandang bingung orang di belakannya itu sejak kapan anak ini jadi seperti ini.

"eunghhh..."

Satu lenguhan muncul begitu saja setelah tangan jahil sehun menelusup ke dalam bajunya dan menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Hun.. hennn..tikkhaann"

Tangan nya semakin lincah dan mulai menggoda dengan mengelus sesuatu di bawah sana.

'basah ? haha dasar maniac'

Batin sehun merasakan apa yg dia sentuh terasa basah, dia pun menaikan intensitas sentuhannya dan membuat tubuh yang di sentuhnya melemas dan menggeliat tak tentu. Sehun pun mulai menyesap perpotongan leher Kai dan membuatnya melenguh dan terus menyebut nama sehun, sehun yang sudah terlanjur pun semakin menikmati perlakuannya toh sudah kepalang basah mandi saja sekalian.

Sehun menyesap leher kai dan meninggalkan bekas di sana yang jumlahnya tak terhitung, salah satu tangannya mulai bergerak ke atas dan membuka mulut kai memasukan satu persatu jarinya dan kai pun sepertinya sudah mengerti dan mengulumnya.

**_DRRTTT DRTTTT DRTTTTT_**

Getaran yang berasal dari saku belakang sehun pun menghentikan aktivitas mereka, sehun mengeluarkan handphonenya dan segera mengecek pesan yang mengganggu itu.

"Huhhh, dasar perusak mood"

Ujar sehun sambil menyimpan kembali handphonenya dan benar benar menghentikan aktivitas mesumnya itu.

"kenapa ?"

"maaf kai, aku harus pulang sampai jumpa besok"

Ujar sehun sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut namja tan itu dan detik berikutnya dia menghilang dari sana dan membuat kai merasa malamnya hancur.

"yah, padahal sedikit lagi.."

.

.

.

_Oh SeHun apartement_

Seoul, 07:30 KST

"eunghhh"

"ohayo"

"...YAAAA !"

Teriakan yang berasal dari seorang namja manis yang baru saja di kagetkan dengan sesosok pria jangkung menyebalkan yang sedang menatapkan err padanya, bahkan triakannya itu bisa membangunkan fosil dinosaurus yang telah punah.

"hey, kau ini kenapa ?"

Ujar pria jagkung itu sambil menutup telinganya akibat gerakan refleksnya mendengar lengkingan itu.

"kau .. bagamana kau bisa masuk ?"

"kenapa ? ini kamar ku juga kan ?"

"bu-bukan begitu tapi..."

Belum sempat meneruskan perkataannya pria itu langsung mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya.

"sudah bangun sana, mandi lalu sarapan setelah itu kau berangkat ke sekolah"

Pria jangkung itu pun meninggalkan pria manis itu yang masih kebingungan dengan sikapnya dan hanya berjalan malas ke arah kamar mandi.

.

.

"oya oh sehun, kau kesekolah bersama luhan mengerti"

"huhhh, yaaa apa boleh buat"

Sekarang di ruang makan dengan arsitektur tinggi ini sedang ada acara sarapan pagi antara oh sehun, luhan, dan kakak mereka yaitu Kim Sang Bum, sarapan kali ini di rasa sangat berbeda karena mereka sekarang memiliki anggota keluarga baru yang menemani hari hari kakak beradik yang hanya tinggal berdua di apartemen mewah ini.

"aku naik bis saja, tak apa ko"

"jangan seperti itu, biarkan anak ini barbakti sedikit"

"hey..." seru sehun tidak suka dengan argumen kakaknya

"aku berangkat sekarang" tambahnya seraya meninggalkan ruang makan setelah berpamitan dengan kakaknya.

"hey kau Oh Sehun ajak Luhan juga, dan pulang lagi ke rumah bersama nya mengerti "ujar kakaknya sembil sedikit berteriak melihat adiknya sudah di ambang pintu, sedangkan adiknya itu hanya menengok sedikit melalui ekor matanya sambil mengacungkan jempol dan kembali berjalan menghilang di balik pintu itu.

"habiskan saja sarapan mu, dia akan menunggu mu di parkiran"

"hm, ne. Tapi sebaiknya hyung tidak usah mengatakan hal itu padanya aku bisa ko naik bus ke sekolah lagi pula ini tidak terlalu siang masih ada waktu"

Ujar luhan seraya melanjutkan acara sarapannya

"hey, bukan kah 15 menit lagi sekolah di mulai ? kalau kau naik bus bisa bisa kau kena hukum nanti, sudah habiskan sarapannya lalu temui dia di parkiran dan pulang lagi bersamanya hyung akan menunggu disini" ujar kim bum sambil meneguk secangkir teh hangat lalu mengelus rambut luhan sebentar dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu ruangan itu menyusul sehun.

.

.

"ya ! kau lama sekali Xi Luhan, bahkan kau lebih lama dari wanita"

"huhh..maaf, aku pikir kau tidak menunggu ku"

"sudah, cepat masuk nanti kita terlambat"

Luhan yang tidak punya pilihan lain pun mengikuti sehun masuk kedalam mobil sport lambirghini vanenonya yang sangat mahal dan tak lama mobil itu pun melesat menuju sekolahan mereka.

.

.

Suara riuh FXOXO memecah keheningan pagi, suara itu berasal dari siswa FXOXO yang merasa kaget akan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. Luhan besama dengan pangeran sekolahan mereka yaitu Oh sehun ? semua saling berbisik dan saling menatap tidak suka pada luhan, dia menjadi sorotan pagi ini rupanya. Sesampainya di depan kelas luhan..

"oh, aku akan keluar jam 5 sore nanti. Jadi terserah kau mau kemana dulu yang penting jam 5 sore kau harus ada di parkiran mengerti"

"hm, iya bawel"

Sehun pun kembali berjalan dengan sikap dinginnya, luhan merasa aneh dengan orang ini kadang baik kadang juga menyebalkan.

.

.

"huhhh, bosan"

Itu adalah keluhan seorang Xi Luhan yang sedang bosan karena tak ada yang bisa di ajak bercanda, dia hanya melihat ke arah lapangan basket memperhatikan seorang Oh Sehun disana yang sedang asik memainkan bola di tangannya.

"kenapa orang itu tidak bisa membuang sifat buruknya sih ?"

"ah, Oh sehun maksudmu "

Luhan pun merasa ada yang mengajaknya berbicara dan dengan segera melihat sumber suara itu, dan terlihat sesosok manis yang sedang melihat ke arah lapangan basket.

"ah, bukan juga" elak luhan lalu mengikuti pria itu melihat ke arah lapangan.

"kau tadi memperhatikannya terus, mana mungkin bukan dia"

"eh ? mwo, si-siapa yang memperhatikannya" ujar luhan gugup. 'kenapa dia bisa tau sih ? bodoh' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"ah, kau berbohong ya ?"

"a-anio, aku tidak berbohong"

"AH kau sendiri langsung salting begitu mana mungkin kau jujur. Sudah mengakulah kalau kau menyukai oh sehun"

Goda nya, dan itu malah membuat luhan menjadi mati gaya 'aduh anak dari mana sih dia mengganggu saja' batin luhan mengeluh.

"huhhh, iya aku memperhatikannya"

Luhan P.O.V

Aku pun mengakuinya yah apa boleh buat dari pada nanti malah berdebat yang tidak tidak, aku pun kembali melihat ke lapangan sana.

"kau menyukainya ya ?"

Perkataan itu langsung membuyarkan lamunan ku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh, apa dia bilang ? 'menyukai' seorang OH SEHUN ? itu tidak mungkin kita kan sesama laki laki mana munkin saling menyukai aneh.

"tidak kata siapa ?"

Ujar ku sambil memasang wajah tidak suka padanya dan mengabaikannya.

"hey, kenapa kau marah begitu haha. Oya kau mau mendengar cerita tentang oh sehun ?"

Aku tertegun sebentar 'tunggu dia bilang mau bercerita tentang oh sehun ? apa dia itu orang yang dekat dengannya' aku pun tanpa sadar menganggukan kepala ku tanda mengiyakan. Tetapi masih tertuju ke arah lapangan tanpa meliriknya. Ku lihat dia kini duduk bersender di bangku taman di bawah pohon rindang ini.

"nah, kita mulai dengan cerita kenapa orang itu sangat menyebalkan, keras kepala, egois, dan sebagainya yang pasti kau juga bisa merasakannya sendiri"

"hm"

"waktu kami kelas 1 SMP, dia itu merupakan anak yang pintar dan baik hati"

"ha ?"

Aku sepertinya terkejut mendengar permulaan ceritanya dan mengatakan bahwa seorang oh sehun yang dingin dan menyebalkan dulunya anak pintar dan baik hati itu pasti salah, aku mengelengkan kepala membayangkannya.

"kau harus percaya pada ceritaku"

'Sepertinya anak ini bisa membaca pikiranku' ujar ku dalam hati.

"dia bahkan tidak ada catatan buruk di sekolahnya atau menerima rapot merah atau pernah di skors, berkelahi, atau hal buruk lainnya. Tapi setelah kejadian itu dia berubah drastis menjadi seperti sekarang ini, dingin, menyebalkan, keras kepala, egois dan hal buruk lainnya sepertinya melekat di dirinya sampai sekarang"

Oke sepertinya cerita ini semakin menarik untuk ku aku pun mulai menengok kearahnya dan mulai memperhatikannya.

"kejadian apa itu ?"

"hm, ketika itu bisa di bilang dia adalah pahlawan"

"pahlawan kesiangan ?"

"ckck, pahlawan sungguhan.. dia.. hampir saja akan tertabrak oleh mobil"

"apa ?"

"waktu itu kami sedang berjalan menuju ke cafe di pinggil jalan kami pun duduk bersama di halaman depan cafe itu, dan ... tak lama seorang gadis muncul di penglihatan nya, dia awalnya hanya sedang memandang pemandangan di sekelilingnya tapi sepertinya dia tertarik dengan seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di seberang jalan sana, tapi dia melihat ada yang ganjil di benaknya dan ternyata dia benar"

"hal ganjil apa itu ?"

"dia..., hm, gadis itu memiliki kekurang di balik kecantikannya.. dia buta"

"hah ?"

"hm, iya. Entah ada angin apa waktu itu, tiba-tiba gadis itu menyebrang jalan yang bisa di bilang tidak lengang dan terlihat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat ke arahnya tiba tiba oh sehun berlari ke arah gadis itu kalau waktunya tidak tepat mungkin saja keduanya bisa mati saat itu juga tetapi mereka ternyata masih di berikan keberuntungan walau rasanya tidak mungkin karena sedikit lagi mobil itu menyambar gadis malang itu sehun langsung merangkul pinggang gadis itu dan dengan cepat menjatuhkan dirinya terlebih dahulu ke pinggir jalan sampai dia mendapat luka memar di punggungnya"

"lalu ?"

"dia membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit dan merawatnya selama di sana karena luka ringan yang mereka dapat saat terjatuh, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan tertawa bersama. Sampai akhirnya 2 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, dan itu adalah cinta pertama oh sehun dia sangat mencintainya dan juga menyayanginya"

"apa sekarang mereka masih bersama ?"

"tidak"

"kenapa?"

"ketika mereka lulus sekolah dan mau melanjutkan ke SMA yang sama, takdir ternyata berkata lain"

"apa yang terjadi ?"

"gadis itu menghilang begitu saja, tak ada kabar, tak ada kepastian dia pergi kemana. Sehun juga sampai rela menunggunya di depan rumah gadis itu dari pagi sampai malam dan dari hari yang panas sampai hujan datang hanya untuk bertanya kemana gadis itu pergi namun nihil, dia terpukul sekali sampai bolos sekolah, tidak keluar kamar bahkan makan pun ku rasa tidak pernah. Kami sempat ke rumahnya namun dia tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Sampai kami masuk ke SMA ini, ku pikir dia sudah melupakan kejadian itu dan bisa kembali seperti dulu namun itu salah dia menjadi orang yang dingin dan menyebalkan. Dia jadi sering terlibat perkelahian, balapan liar, mabuk, dan bahkan sering terlihat berjalan dengan wanita. Dia berbeda sekarang, di tambah tidak lama ini kedua orang tua mereka sering bertengkar dan yang aku dengar mereka sekarang berpisah, mereka juga memberikan pilihan pada sehun, dia mau ikut dengan siapa sang ayah atau dengan ibunya. Jika dia memilih ayahnya dia harus meninggalakan korea dan pindah ke canada berhubung ayahnya adalah pebisnis kaya di daratan Eropa dan jika dia memilih dengan ibunya dia harus tinggal dengan segala ketidak bebasan karena ibunya sangat overprotective padanya"

"lalu dia memilih siapa ?"

"dia memilih tinggal dengan kakaknya yang juga pebisnis muda, rumah, uang, mobil, dan fasilitas lainnya kakanya yang mengurusi. Mereka sekarang tinggal bersama di sebuah apartement mewah di pusat kota dan itu aku rasa menyenangkan untuknya karena dia mendapat kebebasan dan jaminan dari kakaknya"

"pasti kakaknya sangat sayang padanya ya ?"

"yah, dia teramat sayang pada adiknya itu walaupun ..."

"walau pun ?"

"ah, itu kau akan tau nanti"

'kenapa dia tidak menceritakan hal itu ? apa ada rahasia lain di balik sosok oh sehun ?' aku hanya mengangguk paham sudah untung dia mau menceritakan hal penting ini pada ku.

"jadi dia seperti sekarang itu sebagai pelarian ?"

"bisa di bilang begitu, mungkin karena dia masih belum bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya itu"

"apa dia pernah mencari tahu dimana gadis itu tinggal sekarang ?"

"sudah, tapi dia sepertinya belum ada hasilnya"

"apa dia masih berharap bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu ?"

"hm,"

"maksudku jika dia bertemu dengan gadis itu apa dia akan kembali hangat ?"

Tanpa ku sadari aku menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh padanya, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin melihat oh sehun seperti dulu aku rasa itu akan menyenangkan dari pada dia yang sekarang.

Normal P.O.V

Pria itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut pria di sampingnya.

"jika kau mau, kau bisa menjadi gadis itu"

"hah ?"

Luhan pun terkejut dengan ucapan pria itu, dia sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dia bicarakan mana mungkin dia menjadi gadis itu sementara dia sangat berbeda dengannya.

"maksudku, berusahalah untuk membuat oh sehun jatuh cinta lagi xi luhan"

"..."

"aku tau kau pasti bisa membuat dia melupakan masa lalunya, buat dia terlahir kembali maka kau akan melihat kesungguhan hatinya dan kehangatan cintanya. Dan harus kau tau dan percayai bahwa itu semua akan seutuhnya di dedikasikan hanya untuk mu"

"tapi..."

"kau akan tau nanti" pria itu pun kembali memamerkan senyum indahnya sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan luhan yang hanya mematung dalam kebingungan yang sedang melandanya saat ini.

.

.

_Seoul, 04:56 KST_

Sore ini terlihat seorang pria yang sedang menunggu seseorang di samping mobil sport mewah di lapangan parkir FXOXO high school. Sudah hampir 2 jam dia menunggu di sana tapi orang yang dia tunggu belum kunjung datang sempat terlintas di benak nya kalau dia lebih baik pulang sendiri naik bus tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya dan tetap menunggu pria itu.

"huhhh, dia ada urusan apa sih sebenarnya ? lama sekali"

Tak lama terlihat seseorang yang mengendarai motor besarnya dan berhenti tepat di depan pria itu.

"butuh tumpangan ?"

"ah, tidak.. tidak usah aku sedang menunggu seseorang"

"hm, baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Hati hati ya"

Pria itu pun kembali melajukan motornya dan pria itu sendirian lagi sekarang, setelah cukup lama menunggu akhirnya orang yang di tunggu pun muncul dengan penampilan yang menurutnya keren, pria jangkung itu datang dengan mengenakan seragam basket tim FXOXO high school, handuk yang setia berada di leher putihnya, tasnya yang berada di bahu kanannya serta keringat yang membanjiri badanya dan membasahi rambutnya sehingga terkesan sangat sexy.

"aku kan bilang kalau bosan menunggu jalan jalan saja dulu"

Ujar pria jangkung itu membuka mobilnya dan melempar tasnya kedalam mobil.

"aku tidak tau mau kemana lagi"

"hm, kau itu benar benar tidak tau seoul ?"

Pria jangkung itu menatapnya dengan intens sedangkan yang di tatap hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menundukan wajahnya. Pria jangkung itu mengelan nafas berat lalu tanpa di sadarinya, pria jangkung tadi mengelus sebentar rambutnya dengan cara yang membuat pria itu aneh dengan sikapnya.

"masuk sana, akan ku ajak kau berkeliling"

Sepersekian detik kemudian pria itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya di susul pria manis itu dan mobil itu pun melesat menuju ke suatu tempat di seoul.

TBC

Give me your replay please, gimana ceritanya ? semakin asik atau engga ? apa masih bingung ? haha give me your comment lah XD

Replay

Glux99

Haha kilat ya updatenya ? padahal ini lama loh XD sehun seme apa uke ya ? aduh ga tega kalau dia jadi uke gua waks liat aja lah di jamin seru XD

SehunBubbleTea1294

Wah sabar sabar sabar, weh weh weh rusuh nyo rusuh XD Sekai aja kali kali lah si cadel jadi seme nya para seme kasian dia uke mulu xD suport terus ffnya pokonya xD

Nin nina

Kan nanti di ceritainnya dong sayang xD pokonya pas waktunya tar pasti di ceritain ko (y) yang jadi kakaknya sehun ? liat tuh di chap ini udah ada xD bukan sarang buaya tapi kandang singa xD dukung terus ff ini ya XD

Ayupadma28

Iya nih si cadel galak amat masa kaya ibu ibu kalah arisan XD dingin ke semua orang ? tuh udah di jelaskan di chapter ini, mohon dukungannya terus xD

Nicerindi

Yang rambut soft pink itu luhan dan yang pagi pagi ga ada gawe alias kerjaan itu si kai sama si DO nanti bakal di ceritain lagi ko ada sama chapter selanjutnya XD soal kakaknya si cadel sama cerita awal kenapa sehun ke gitu sesuai janji undah saya jelasin di chapter ini terus dukung ff ini aja oke (y)

KaiHunnieEXO

Haha wah pendukungnya kai nih XD oke oke semoga suka sama chapter yang ini dan terus dukung ffnya biar makin kece XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Ampun DJ ! ? [Boys Love]**

**Chapter by Zhouiee_99/ Joe_999**

**Genre: Boys Love, Humor, School life | Rated: M | Length: Chapter  
Cast : Exo Member | Recomended song: Jin - Gone**

**NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~**

**Indonesia,2013.**

_Summary:_

_Kai: i love you my DJ /_

_sehun: i love my innocent boy /_

_luhan: i have been taken with some one_

_Noooooo..._

Lotte World, 05:25 KST

_Keep smile like that, forever_

_Because it's make you more handsome_

Lampu lampu dari gedung gedung pencakar langit menghiasi malam di seoul yang bisa di bilang sangat indah malam ini. Di sebuah tempat bermain terbesar di seoul terlihat dua orang pria yang baru saja keluar dari mobil sport hitam (lamborghini vaneno) di lapangan parkir luas yang di sediakan tempat ini. Terlihat salah satu namja itu sudah berganti pakaian,dia kini memakai t-shirt putih dengan tulisan "Amma Bad Boy" berwarna gold yang agak kebesaran namun cocok di kenakan olehnya, celana jeans putih selutut, aksesoris (gelang, kalung etc) dan earphone berwarna putih yang senantiasa menempel di telinganya membuat pria ini terlihat keren. Sedangkan pria di sebelahnya kini memakai jaket berwarna abu dengan t-shirt berwarna drak gray, celana jeans panjang dan membuatnya juga tak kalah keren.

"anu.. kita mau apa ?" ujar pria dengan jaket abu itu

"aku bilangkan akan mengajakmu berkeliling"

"ya aku tau tapi kau tidak bilang kalau akan mengejak ku ke tempat ini" tambahnya

"kau tidak suka ? kalau iya ayo kita pulang kakak pasti menunggu"

Sebelum pria jangkung itu kembali memasuki mobil sportnya tak di sangka tangannya di tahan oleh seseorang dan refleks dia pun berbalik.

"eh, jangan marah aku kan hanya bertanya hehe. Jja kita masuk sudah sampai sini sayang kalau tidak mencoba nya kan ?"

Pria itu pun menarik tangan kekarnya berjalan masuk ke arena itu.

.

.

"sehunna kita naik itu ya ?"

"hm, Mwo ?" pria yang di ajaknya itu sedikit kaget melihat wahana yang di pilihnya

"cari yang lain"

"tapi aku mau itu"

"YA XI LUHAN !"

Sejenak tempat yang ramai itu pun menjadi hening akibat triakan pria jangkung yang bernama oh sehun itu, banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arah mereka. Dengan terpaksa sehun pun membungkukan badannya tanda meminta maaf pada pengunjung di sana.

"huuu, baiklah"

Dengan nada berat sehun pun akhirnya mau karena ini adalah rencananya sendiri mengajak luhan untuk jalan jalan.

"ah, kau jangan jangan takut ya ?"

"su-sudah ayo naik"

Sehun langsung saja meninggalkan luhan yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan menuju antrian yang cukup panjang, ya mungkin seorang oh sehun juga punya rasa takut kan ? apalagi dengan wahana ini, ya wahana di tempat ini "Lotte World" bisa di bilang menarik dan menegangkan di beberapa wahananya termasuk _'Gyro Drop,Gryo Swing, Bungee Drop dan French Revolution' _dengan antusiasnya di pilih oleh luhan.

Setelah mencoba beberapa wahana disini mereka pun menuju ke dalam tempat wisata lotte world.

"kenapa ? sudah mulai pusing?"

Tanya sehun sambil memandang luhan yang wajahnya sudah mulai pucat sesudah menaiki wahana yang dia pilih sendiri, sehun hanya memberinya senyuman melecehkan yang khas dari bibir tipisnya.

"aku pikir juga itu"

"masih kuat ? atau kita pulang saja ?"

"aku tidak mau dulu pulang tapi aku juga tidak mau naik lagi"

"hahaha, luhan luhan kau ini lucu tadi kau yang sangat antusias kemana semangat membara mu itu ?"

"sudah oh sehun jangan menggodaku"

Luhan pun hanya menundukan kepalanya lemas dan berpout ria sedangkan sehun sepertinya punya rencana lain.

"oh, kita naik itu dulu bagaimana ? satu kali lagi"

Ujar sehun sambil tersenyum ke arah wahana yang di pilih pada akhirnya.

"ha ?"

"sudah ayo"

Belum juga luhan menjawab pertanyaannya, sehun pun langsung menarik lengan luhan menuju wahana yang dia pilih '_French Revolution'_, sesampainya di sana mereka langsung mengambil posisi yang enak. Sepertinya luhan benar benar pusing sekarang, sehun yang melihatnya tanpa sadar menggerakan tangannya sehingga menggenggam erat tangan luhan dan menyalurkan ketenangan padanya.

"ready"

Aba-aba dari staff pun terdengar dan segala keselamatan sudah terpasang dan tak lama roler coster itu pun mulai berjalan sesuai rutenya.

.

.

Seoul, 21:00 KST

"sudah aku mau pulang"

"kau ini" sehun pun mengacak rambut luhan sayang dan tersenyum tulus kali ini

"ayo pulang" luhan mulai merengek pada sehun, namun sepertinya dia masih ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersama dengan luhan.

"kita liat pertunjukan"

"hm ?"

Pertunjukan lotte world pun di mulai, banyak parade yang melintas melewati seluruh indoor tempat ini dan pertunjukan yang di selenggarakan disana sangat menarik dan memukai banyak pasang mata yang melihatnya. Mereka sangat menikmati pertunjukan itu dan saling tertawa melepas kepenatan mereka di hari hari bias.

.

.

.

"hm, menyenangkan sekali"

"hm, iya tentu saja"

"gomawo sudah mengajakku berjalan jalan oh sehun"

Luhan melemparkan senyum khasnya ke arah sehun dan hanya di tanggapi dengan anggukan, kini mereka sedang berada di bangku taman di bawah pohon menikmati malam di kota seoul yang indah ini, sesekali angin malam yang segar menerpa badan mereka.

"kau mau lihat yang lebih indah ?"

"hm iya boleh"

"ikut aku"

Mereka pun beranjak dari bangku itu dan berjalan beriringan menuju namsan tower bahkan selama perjalanan sehun menggenggam erat tangan kanan luhan menyalurkan kehangatan pada pria di sampingnya itu. Bagi luhan ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat sehun yang pertama bertemu dengannya sangat dingin, kasar dan menyebalkan kini menjadi sangat hangat dan menyenangkan luhan bingung sebenarnya oh sehun itu orang yang seperti apa ? apa benar dia itu memiliki masalah yang berat sehingga membuatnya harus berubah ? namun kini dia nyaman dengan oh sehun yang sekarang dia ingin oh sehun tetap hangat, menyenangkan dan penuh kepedulian seperti sekarang.

Setelah menempuh waktu cukup lama akhirnya mereka ada di dalam menara namsan dan melihat kota seoul dari atas menara ini.

"wah, benar benar indah"

"kau suka ?"

"hm, iya aku suka. Sekali lagi trimakasih"

"setelah ini antar aku ke supermarket, ada yang harus ku beli"

"hm, tentu saja"

.

.

.

_Supermarket_

Cukup lama mereka berbelanja dan barang belanjaan di troli yang mereka bawa pun sudah penuh dengan belanjaan mereka.

"nah, akhirnya selesai juga ayo kita bayar belanjaan ini lalu pulang kakak pasti akan mengoceh kalau kita pulang lebih malam"

"hm, baiklah"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kasir namun jalan mereka terhalangi oleh seseorang yang sedang menatap intes pada mereka.

"hey, pergi dari sana aku mau lewat"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban, hening seketika menyelimuti ,ketiganya masih memandang satu sama lainnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun hingga akhirnya sehun sendiri yang angkat bicara.

"kau tuli ?"

"..."

"oh, ternyata kau punya satu penyakit lagi. Pantas kau tidak berguna, ku suruh minggir saja kau tidak becus dasar payah, enyah dari hadapan ku kau menjijikan"

Kata kata pedas itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya di ikuti luhan yang masih menatap sehun tidak percaya dengan perkataan yang dia ucapkan. Sejak kapan dia berubah lagi jadi dingin dan menyebalkan ?

"tunggu"

Suara mengintrupsi itu tidak membuat langkah seorang oh sehun berhenti atau pun melirik ke arah sumbernya dia hanya berjalan lurus tanpa peduli dengan perkataannya.

"oh sehun aku bilang tunggu"

Kali ini seseorang memegang pundaknya dan membalikan badannya secara paksa sehingga mereka bertatapan dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat di artikan. Sehun dengan sigap langsung menepis tangan yang memegang pundaknya lalu membereskan bajunya yang sedikit kusut akibat kengkraman tadi.

"kenapa kau bersama orang lain ?"

"itu bukan urusan mu"

"itu urusan ku"

"memangnya kau siapa ?"

"oh sehun!"

"kau bukan siapa siapa kai"

"aku mungkin bukan siapa siapa sekarang tapi sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milik ku, jadi jangan seenaknya berjalan dengan orang lain dan memberikan senyum mu itu untuk nya. Dan kau, jauhi oh sehun, dia milik ku jadi jangan pernah menyentuhnya atau pun mendekatinya kau mengerti"

Luhan hanya menatap tidak mengerti dengan perkataan kai , apanya yang jangan dekati ? memangnya mereka melakukan apa ? mereka kan hanya berjalan jalan saja, tidak melakukan hal lain pria itu aneh.

"jangan salahkan dia, dia tidak tau apa apa"

"kenapa kau membelanya ?"

"bukannya dia membuat mu marah tempo hari huh ? kenapa kau malah bersikap baik padanya ?"

"kai"

"aku tidak suka dengan cara mu itu sehunna, kau milik ku"

Perkataan kai kali ini sangat penuh penekanan, namun tetap saja tidak di gubris oleh sehun. Dia hanya menatap ke arah kai dengan tatapan kosong.

"sudah malam, besok saja kita berdebat"

Kali ini dengan langkah panjang sehun meninggalkan kai yang mematung di sana di susul oleh luhan.

"anak itu, akan ku beri peringatan dia karena sudah berani mendekati sehunna ku. Liat saja nanti"

.

.

.

_Sehun Apartement_

CKLEKK

"kenapa baru pulang ?"

"a-anu, tadi sehun mengajak ku berjalan jalan lalu berbelanja untuk keperluan dapur jadi kami pulang terlambat hari ini"

Luhan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kakaknya yang sudah bersiap siap untuk memarahi sehun kalau saja dia tidak menceritakan nya dengan cepat.

"oh, ya sudah kalian mandi dulu sana. Lalu makan, makanannya sudah aku hangatkan"

"hm"

Sehun langsung menaruh belanjaannya di lemari pendingin lalu berjalan ke kamarnya di susul luhan. Malam itu menjadi malam yang sunyi kembali setelah kejadian tadi,

"huhhh, kembali seperti semula lagi"

Ujar luhan pelan, sambil melihat ke arah luar apartemennya

"malam ini aku minta akan terlulang lagi hal yang mustahil tadi, oh sehun yang hangat, menyenangkan dan peduli aku ingin itu terjadi lagi"

Tak lama dia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk menikmati tidur nyenyaknya, dan menyiapkan diri untuk hari esok yang dia yakin kalau akan ada kejutan yang tak terduga besok.

**TBC**

**Relpay**

BluePrince14  
haha oke oke thanks sarannya XD hunkai atau kaihun ga jadi majalah lah eh masalah xD bosen si sehun di bawah mulu kali kali pindah ke atas lah waks :v terus dukung ff nya ya

nin nina  
haha nyoba doang sayang XD bosen tiap ff sehun kai si sehun uke mulu kali kali di atas lah bentaran XD

kalau suho aga gimana gitu dia terlalu alim kalau jadi kakaknya si sehun waks :v iya masa lalu biarlah masa lalu asek asek XD terus suport ffnya dah (y)

nicerindi

haha lupa ga kasih nama XD ceritanya dia itu yang bakal jadi mak comblang gitu XD kaihunnya ntar di banyakin dah (y) kalau masalah marga itu see di chapter selanjutnya bakalan ada kejutan lain lagi tentang si sehun XD tetep review aja oke XD

Ayupadma28  
ciee yang penazaran XD terus tonton sinetron kesayangan anda ini di channel yang sama XD masalah itu see di chapter selanjutnya oke keep review aja (y)

YoungChanBiased  
waduh, iyah iyah ntar di bikin kaihun dah doh, padahal bosen si sehun di bawah mulu XD keep review aja dah oke oke (y)


End file.
